User talk:BeoBlade
Welcome! Hey, welcome to the Phantasy Star wiki! Our wiki is pretty decently old. It's been around since at least 2007. Shortly after if I'm not mistaken they initiated some sort of community rule that wikia wikis that have certain mature content restrict contributions from anonymous members. I have no idea when this happened, I just found it in message logs between older admins. As a result, the wiki has few but very dedicated contributors. We have a lot to catch up with! I might see about upgrading the talk pages to message walls since I do agree that the talk pages can be kinda funky (and messages do get missed sometimes). I'm not sure if our community is big enough for a chatbox, but I'll definitely talk with our other admin Sato au and we'll see about modernizing certain aspects about the place and make it more appealing. PSO2 is very underrepresented here unfortunately. Everything we need can be found on Template:Phantasy Star Online 2. Our main and sister categories for the game can be found at these links: *Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 *Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 es *Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation Most of all of the images of PSO2 on this wiki can be found here: *Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 images *I've tried categorizing all of the images in that one category but I may have missed a few. And our very rough infobox that is subject to change can be found here: *Template:Phantasy Star Online 2 *Much like everything else, feel free to suggest a change to anything there in order to make it more pso2 centric instead of being super general. I made that template when the game first came out like 4 years ago and I barely updated some of the items. A lot of the names may be super wonky just fyi. As for your Naberius page, it's pretty good for a start! You've got a solid foundation of the most important information listing the enemies and quests. For planet articles, we try to dedicate a section to lore for that particular planet. Think of it as an information hub for someone to easily navigate to the region specific locations within the universes that planet appears in, such as pso2's forest. Some good examples are our classic game planets such as Motavia and Palma. So for Naberius specifically, it would generally talk about the forest, ruins and tundra, what took place there, and so forth. If you made a page for something like Forest (Phantasy Star Online 2), then those region specific locales can be modeled to look like Forest (Phantasy Star Online) or Gurhacia Valley. These pages can give you some writing ideas, but by all means if you're feeling creative, definitely experiment with the layout! I know the forest page from pso1 is kind of bland and top heavy, while Gurhacia Valley dumps all sorts of information on you (not that that's a bad thing at all!). I know I've certainly edited a fair few pages and then came back to them 5 minutes later to change it again because I wasn't too happy with it. A lot of the categories for pso2 are placeholders since the game is relatively new and I needed somewhere to dump everything so it doesn't get lost. If you have a better name for them, feel free to create away! If you need something removed, make sure to flag it for deletion and say why you want it gone so we can clean out the clutter. You can flag them by using the template code . We try to be hands off about most stuff on this wiki. If you plan on majorly changing a very popular article, such as something on the level of the Dark Falz page, make sure you propose your suggestion in the talk page before going through with it so that we can all come to a consensus. I had to deal with someone making 3 different pages with the same general information but different page names a few months ago all because they wanted to change the name but didn't know how to properly delete or redirect. Mistakes do happen and it was really not much of a big deal, but we can prevent confusion just by laying out the plan first. ...And I think I just wrote an essay for ya lol. Sorry bout that! But yeah, if you wanna try something with the pso2 articles, go for it. You have our full support! If you need ideas, look up a similar page from a different game on the wiki (hell, sometimes I even look to see what other wikis do and get inspired from their well written articles) and try to model it after something that isn't a stub (lord knows I'm trying to close the gap on all them stubs). And if you have any more questions, my talk page is always open! Crispix (talk) 08:06, July 23, 2016 (UTC)